


Lavender

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "Your pillow smells like lavender."
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



“Do you think it’s weird that I love laundry day?” Daisy asked from her perch the Drier.

Robbie gave a shrug, he was focused on folding clothes and didn’t offer a reply.

“I guess it’s a little weird,” She continued as if he had. Doing laundry with her boyfriend didn’t sound fun and exciting. Especially compared to their day-to-day lives. But Daisy guessed that maybe that was the appeal, that it was a normal and somewhat boring way to spend a Sunday.

The Drier buzzed beneath her and Daisy slid off the top, dropping down to fetch her blanket. She pulled it out and wrapped it around herself, giving a pleased hum at the warmth and the faint lavender smell.

“Do you want me to leave you two alone?” Robbie teased, twisting around to watch her.

“Aww, don’t be jealous, Robbie,” Daisy held open her arms, and took a couple of steps toward him. “You know this blanket is big enough for both of us.”

He took a step back, wary. “No, get away from me.”

And that's how Gabe found them later, with her chasing his big brother around the house trying to trap him in a blanket embrace.


End file.
